Maybe Forever, or Perhaps Not
by NeoBolt06
Summary: Noah and Cody have been the best of friends friends since the second grade. Noah, whose childhood was easing with his smooth sarcasm, developed a love for the geeky tech lover, who never knew. but when they sign up for the show "Total Drama Island", things get "interesting." (starts with little scenes and drabbles, until a while later)
1. Valentine

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! It's not going to be the best in this world, but it's going to be made with the best of my ability. It might too also be made throughout from a week, months, or in some case, years. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Also thank you Justphoneguythings of IG for roleplaying with me to get dialog ideas. If anyone wants to message me by the way, best is to dm my IG: acidbolt_06. This is also like a little tribute to .xo on this site :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama, and the characters described in here belongs to Teletoon of Canada. But, all this typing and stuff belongs to me. And no, this is not "Total Drama kids." That belongs to kikaiguka of Deviant Art.**

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we're going to be just best buds forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's something I must admit to you…"

**6 years ago...in an elementary school**

_*It's near Valentine's Day in third grade, spirits are a bit high, crushes are nervous, and the two dorks are still in a class with each other. They have also known each other the previous year. Some of the original cast members are in the current class too._

Cody was finishing up a little craft he spent hours of time on. It wasn't the best or most beautiful item on this planet, but his effort made it precious. It could be said as pretty by most, but the meaning would mean gorgeous. To him, it was a masterpiece and treasure, even if it looked a bit, no really, girly. Noah was sitting beside him, working on his own artsy, which is nowhere near done. Messy and sloppy, he sighed. "Ugh, I'm not getting anywhere with this. I hate art class. I don't see why I need to make a worthless valentine. What use in life is this," grunting, he was going stand up to throw it in the trash bin when Cody stopped him.

"Hey, don't worry dude! Sit back down, don't give up on that," the adorable fellow encouraged. "Anyways, what do you think of this?" Cody held up the huge valentine. "Do you think Gwen will like it?" Gwen, his 'dream girl', had always rejected Cody's heart, even his attempted friendship, which made Noah want to murder her.

"Yea its pretty awes- oh, I see. Heheh uh…sure. Sh-she'll love it." Noah said, forcing a slim grin on his face, even though he felt a little something die inside each time Cody mentioned Gwen. He had many insults and sarcasm in store just for her, but never said it on front of Cody.

"Thanks dude! And you okay man? You kind of, don't look all right," Cody noticed his expression, at his eyes, not his smile. He was just a bit concerned for his friend. His adorable teal eyes look just so cute this way.

"Oh yeah um I'm fine, just the hamster in that cage over there you see he bit me yeah uh he bit my arm," was Noah's response, while he looked at the table with scrunched eyes, his talking a bit fast and unsure, for it was just a lie.

"Ummm...okay?" Cody wasn't convinced at this, but decided not to push or question it. He then looks over at his glittering creation, then decided to let someone much better have it. "Here, have this." He hands over the little craft with little to no hesitation. It was a red paper heart covered with lots of lace, ribbon, colorful glitter and rhinestones that was carefully put and aligned together into a really romantic way, and then when it touched the golden sunlight that filtered through the window, glittered and reflected very bright and eye-catching, as if made by a thousand mirrors. "You appear that you need it more." Cody said with a cheerful smile. Helping others helps him, too, even though what he gave Noah is really girly and loving, but he wasn't embarrassed about that at all.

Noah examined what is currently in his hand carefully, lifting it up in the rays of light once again. Of course, it glittered and dazzled. "Wow…thanks…this is just amazing!" he said, with a real grin and a warm feeling in his heart, and hugged his friend tightly, not folding the heart. "Cody, thank you! And are you sure? This is meant for your love, Gwen…"

"I'm sure! Anything to cheer you up! And besides, we are the best buds forever!"

"Yeah, best buds forever."

**WOOHOO my first chapter...horray...**

**Please review and fav for more, and include a critique because i still need improving. Thanks for reading, and until next time,**

**PEACE**


	2. April (pt 1)

**Yeah okay let's be honest my last chapter sucks it was so ooc but hey my excuse is that people change over time? Thanks for all the positive reviews by the way, it's really hard for me to gain confidence over writing and publishing XD well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try and make the dudes better? I'm also going to try a more "free" style so it doesn't look as if I over-revised it. Heh, yeah. Anyways, Total Drama doesn't belong to me but this embarrassing typing is.**

It was a year later. Time has passed and Noah lost that super sparkly heart somewhere under a cabinet or something. Everything flew past in the last year, tests, school, hang outs, summer, friends coming and going, birthday parties that Noah haven't ever been invited to...and that's one thing. Birthdays. Noah noticed over the last couple of years that Cody never told anyone his birthday, not even Noah. Kind of broke his heart a bit when he noticed. There isn't anything embarrassing about a birthday, right? I mean, Noah hangs out with friends (more like just Cody, people tend to avoid him to avoid being shamed by a dork) and always has a good time. What could be wrong?

It was April the first, April fool's day. To most it's fun-filled with pranks to give and laughs to share, but to some it's well…sobbing and despair. The sky was cloudy, but sunlight can easily shine through, and the air was a bit chilly but not cold. Noah was on a school bus and just when it was about to go, he heard Cody's shouting, turned to his window, and spotted him desperately running. The movements were rapid and showed his heavy breathing, as being not the most athletic in the world, and the bus was already racing forwards. "Hey! Slow down!" shouted a (more and more) distant voice, while waving one hand in the air like an idiot. By now, he was somewhat 50 meters away.

Noah turned around and took action. "Hey, driver? Yeah, my buddy there is dying, trying to go to school and I'll really appreciate it if you could just slow down, like, maybe a lot?" yelled his nonchalant voice, trying to dominate the other screaming and uncontrollable children. The driver didn't respond, not even glanced behind. "Hey, did you hear me? Or are you more interested in being sued for not doing your job?" This time louder and a bit annoyed.

And she did respond. With rudeness and a grunting, uncaring voice. "His fault, didn't make it out on time like supposed to. Now, shut it before I swerve this bus into a tree because of this horrible job that I'm forced to do, and that includes listening to you children complain"

This time, Noah was angered. Not too badly, for if he was then hell would break lose, but enough to get up, go to the front, and used his clenched fists to hit the driver on the top of the head. Hard. And several times. And so, she fell unconscious, her head lolling to the side, then shoved onto the floor. Fortunately, the fourth grader _somehow _knew how to set the brakes and stop the bus. Even backed up. Actually really fast, but with not too terrible accuracy.

When Cody saw this, a thought came into his head. _Holy shmoly, can this be? Is the Codemeister so cool that even the bus would come back, just for me? Oh that rhymes, hehe, that's cool_. When it did back up enough, he was a bit disappointed and fascinated at the same time to see a grown woman one the ground and Noah taking the wheel.

"Dude! Are you actually driving this bus?" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Not exactly driving but you can say so," he noted in an unimpressed tone.

"And, for me?!"

"Yeah dude. As if I'll leave you in the dust to rot and die."

Cody smiled, and went up the stairs. He could hear the children screaming and complaining about not being at school, and not getting to spin the driver's wheel.


End file.
